Factors influencing the reprocubility of the gravimetric method for regional assessment of edematous changes in the brain have been elucidated. This allowed a standardization of the method by strict control of the purity of basic ingredients of the column, the time of measurements, the size of tissue samples, and the temperature. With this method, highly reproducible and reliable measurements were obtained on the normal and/or the ischemically injured brain tissue.